


The Stag

by ares_night



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Erotica, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ares_night/pseuds/ares_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch has his stag do (aka bachelor party) at a posh gentlemen’s club in London and invites some of his famous pals, including Tom Hiddleston. What happens when Tom sets his sights on a certain cocktail waitress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stag

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a little bit of plot here. OK, maybe a lot of plot. :) Honestly, I have no idea what I am doing. This is the very first smut piece I've ever written. So yeah. Let me know what you think. *hides*

The club was dark and unnecessarily smoky. _God, why do we even allow smoking in here?_ I thought. My eyes burned as I made my way to the dressing rooms. It was a typical Friday night at the prestigious club I worked in, although it wasn’t something I openly advertised. See, although I was employed in one of the most prominent establishments in London, it was not a locale a respectable girl found herself in. And I, if anything, was a respectable girl, at least to everyone on the outside. 

“Oi, JJ! You puttin’ your bits on display tonight?” The exceedingly seedy man with the overgrown beer belly taunted me.

“Not tonight, Hore. But maybe another time, if you’re lucky,” I sassed Horace, our resident DJ with a wink. Horace was also our resident ‘perve,’ but he was completely harmless. He was extremely protective of all of the girls, so we generally put up with his antics. After all, it was much better than some of the feral greaseballs that would grace this fine venue on many a night.

Once I entered the dressing room, I weaved in and around the other girls hanging about on the way to my changing area. Some girls smiled at me as I went by and some didn’t. It was the unspoken rule of the place that we kept our alliances strictly professional at work. Though, I think I was the queen of that rule, as I liked to keep my personal life separate from work and vice versa. As it happens, I’ve been working here for almost 2 1/2 years and only knew a couple of the girls by their ‘real’ names.

I began to undress and put on my attire for the evening, which consisted of a matching bra and skirt set. The black bra top showcased my ample chest and had red fringe hanging along the bottom, partially concealing the top part of my torso. I happened to adore that detail, as the short fringe would swing hypnotically whenever I moved, skin peaking through the spaces beneath. I paired the top with a matching micro-mini, tight black skirt with red fringe border on the hemline. The skirt covered my assets when I stood, but if I bent over, my ample rear was visible for all to see. The look was completed with a pair of G-string panties, along with black fishnet thigh-highs, fastened with a garter and sky-high heels.

Incredibly, my outfit tonight would be much more subdued and tremendously more modest than what I typically wore. I was serving in the Red Room this evening as opposed to actually dancing, which was my preference to be honest. I had worked up a decent reputation in my short tenure here as Jasmine Jade, my lucrative stage name. Apparently, men categorically desired what the managers have described as my ‘curvy and exotic’ look. Whatever the hell that meant. I was just happy to have any job at all, especially one that paid so well for a clichéd girl just trying to pay her way through uni. 

Ironically, my looks were something that barely registered for me in my youth. If anything, I had always felt gangly and awkward for the majority of my life. It wasn’t until I was well past puberty, the summer after secondary school ended, that I noticed the attentions from the opposite sex. I had seemingly grown into my body that year. I would receive regular compliments on my olive skin tone and full lips bestowed upon me by my Lebanese father. And equally touted for my blue eyes and height I had inherited from my Swedish mother. 

Not so ironically, that was also the time in my life where I experienced the first of many heartbreaks. Having my heart annihilated again and again by these coveters, lead to my eternal cynicism, and extraordinary loathing of the opposite sex. Well, maybe loathing all men was too strong a sentiment. Perhaps extreme distaste at the notion of commitment was better. After the last of these heartbreaks, I’d sworn off relationships completely. Opting for the no-strings, casual trysts one could have every so often to quench a fleeting, momentary desire. There was a time when I had contemplated swearing off men entirely and becoming a lesbian, though unfortunately that’s not something someone can just ‘become.’ As beautiful and endearing as I found women, I was not physically attracted to them in that way. But, it was no matter. I relied on the company of a man whenever it struck my fancy, as long as they didn’t get too attached.

I ran a quick glance at myself in the mirror once dressed before signaling for India to help with my make-up. India Rayne was one of my best friends. Her real name was Clarabelle, and she was probably one of the warmest and most sincere people I knew. My polar opposite in the looks department with her blonde hair and brown eyes, India was also a UK transplant, hailing from Germany herself. I trusted her implicitly and currently she was only person at the club, outside of the owner, that knew my birth name.

“All right, babe? Not dancing tonight?” India asked while applying my eye make-up.

“No, not tonight. Viktor called and said we had some distinguished guests that rented out the Red Room for a stag do? I’ll be one of their servers. Do you know who it is? I hope it’s not those beastly royals again.” I said with irritation in my voice at the end.

“Ah. No. I heard we are getting some fine specimens from the entertainment industry tonight.” She said absently. 

Oh, that piqued my interest. I loved when we had patrons from the film, TV, or music industry. Not only did they pay extremely well, but also they were usually very respectful and discreet. I’m sure they tampered their behavior because they didn’t want any bad press from a scorned stripper on their repertoire. But it was a nice treat all the same. It didn’t hurt that these men were also either notoriously good looking or had impeccable charisma, or sometimes, if we were lucky, they were gifted with both. Yet neither were requirements for our place of business. We took all kinds as long as they had the cash. Our usual customer was your garden-variety sleaze. Needless to say, I was praying we hit the jackpot on both looks and charm with this group. I was feeling especially lively tonight and definitely looking to enjoy myself during a shift for a change.

“All set, sweets!” India said with a dazzling smile.

I looked at my reflection with an air of approval. I decided to leave my long, chestnut hair down with some sexy, loose curls at the ends. India had done a smoky eye that wasn’t too exaggerated, just enough for my blue eyes to pop. She contoured my face with various powders and accentuated my cheekbones with blush. My full lips were lined and filled with a wine colored lip stain. All in all, she highlighted all of my best features and made me look and feel incredible. India truly had a unique talent when it came to makeup. In fact, most of the girls, the smart ones at least, commissioned her to do theirs as well. 

“You outdid yourself again, Indy. Thank you,” I complimented. “You’re dancing tonight?”

“Yeah. I’m heading over to Paris on holiday in a few weeks remember? I need the money.” She lamented.

“Oh, right. I’m so jealous! You are going to have a great time though. Still wish I could come. Maybe next time.” I pouted. Unfortunately, my studies came first and instead of accompanying my best friend on a once in a lifetime trip, I chose to stay home. It was times like this, however, when I would often question that decision.

A glance at the clock indicated the party was just about to begin, so I made my way to the Red Room after saying my goodbyes to India. I passed by the seating area of the main lounge to make my way toward the stairs. Narrowly avoiding some attempts at grabbing me, I pressed on a little faster. One of the benefits of waitressing a private party was not being subjected to the gross manhandling from the shameless ‘gen pop.’ 

The Red Room was located on our upper floor away from the rest of the club. We reserved it for private parties only. It was extremely discreet and not advertised by the club at all. Most of our regular customers didn’t even know that it existed. However, for those in the know and had the money to afford the hefty price tag, it was the place to be. We always reserved our finest girls for the Red Room. We were a topless establishment, not nude, with strict rules, except when it came to our Red Room guests. For the right price, a Red Room patron could pretty much get anything they wanted. Though we hadn’t had that level of scandal in quite some time.

It was called the Red Room primarily because of the dim, red-hued lighting along the floor that tinted the lower part of the expanse red. Majority of the space was decorated or painted in blacks and dark purple. In the center of the room sat a black stage with a couple poles, surrounded by L-shaped purple, plush couches. There was a large, lit up bar, that served only top-shelf alcohol in the corner and multiple doorways on each wall that housed our smaller private rooms for one on ones.

Walking toward the bar, it looked like the party was already getting started. Many guests had arrived and situated themselves on the couches, the music and strobe lighting playing in the background. I began to smile really wide when I noticed our bartender tonight was another friend.

“Hey, handsome,” I smiled flirtatiously.

“Hi there, gorgeous,” Ethan rounded the bar to give me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Waitressing tonight, yeah?”

I nodded in the affirmative. “Got called in. Any word on the party deets?” I said while poking my thumb at the happenings behind me.

“Yup. But it’ll cost ya,” he teased and I laughed. Bantering with Ethan always made my night. There was a special place in my heart for him. I suspected Ethan had a thing for me very early on, but we had formed such a close friendship, I could never jeopardize that by attempting a coupling. Plus, I had sworn off all relationships with men way before I met him, not that it would have mattered. The fact was, we’d developed a sibling-like love over the years that could not be tampered in lieu of romantic feelings, though I’m sure Ethan would be hard-pressed to agree with that. 

“Buzz is that this is Benedict Cumberbatch’s stag do,” he intimated. My eyebrow rose with interest after hearing that. I couldn’t deny the appeal of being in the same room with a film and TV star and his mates tonight. It almost made me wish I were dancing instead of waitressing. _Almost_.

“Well, that definitely makes things interesting. Make their drinks extra strong so I get some heavy tippers in the mix,” I joked. Ethan winked and smiled at me before I walked back toward the guests to start taking drink orders. I didn’t see Benedict or anyone else that I recognized yet, though the night was still young.

_____________________________________

A couple of hours in and everything was going exceedingly well. All of the party guests were having a great time, ordering drinks and even offering some to me. I did partake in a few, I’ll admit, as was customary to do while working. So far, I did not see Benedict or anyone remotely famous and I began to think that Ethan was taking the piss. When all of a sudden I heard yelling from the entrance and everyone around me. A glance up to the doorway revealed the source of the commotion. Evidently, the groom-to-be and his entourage had arrived through the private entrance.

The boisterous group made their way to the couch seats in the center of the room, closest to the stage. All of the existing partygoers made their way over to greet them. Everyone did the manly hug thing, you know, where they give each other a great big bear hug while patting each other on the back like a bunch of tossers. I hung out on the periphery, perched on a barstool watching as they made their way to sit. After all the pomp and circumstance and everyone was situated, one of the men signaled for me. 

I walked over and scanned the attendees. There were a couple famous faces I recognized immediately, making my insides bubble with excitement. _Wait! Was that Moriarty?!_ As I took their drink orders, I noticed that many of them were openly admiring my body, which I guess was one of the many perks of the job. Turning up the flirt meter really high, I wrote down all of their requests as I mingled. They were all so nice and admittedly super hot, it was easy to fall into their easy repartee. I was having such a good time; I almost forgot the capacity in which I was there for.

Once I sobered from my brief social high, I reluctantly snuck away and headed back to the bar to place their orders. When I heard more shouting and ruckus behind me. A quick glance over my shoulder informed me that another guest had arrived. _Great. Now I have to run back and grab his order too_.

Before I could even react to that thought, Ethan indicated with his hands to turn around. They were calling me back, presumably to take the latecomer’s order as predicted. I threw my long hair over my shoulder and walked seductively back over the group. Hey, I had their attention, might as well make the most of it. The men that were looking in my direction had their mouths open and eyes widened in shock and awe as they watched my breasts bounce and hips sway with each step. It was then that the newcomer raised his head to look in my direction. The smile on his face started to fade as I noticed his Adam’s apple bob with a heavy swallow. _Yes, sir. Gotcha_.

The new guy looked so familiar and as he began to place his order, it finally hit me. It was none other than Tom Hiddleston. What a sight he was in person, his brunette curls on the shorter side, slight scruff on his jawline and mouth, blue eyes glimmering in the low light. My insides tingled listening to him speak in his silky British accent. He made his drink order and it was my turn to ogle him. He wore a black button-down, fitted shirt with the first few buttons open revealing part of his chest, sleeves rolled up showcasing his forearms. He wore a pair of black, form-fitted slacks that highlighted his… er… assets. As I appreciated the fine specimen in front of me, I began to immediately regret not dancing that evening. _Mmm, we could have such fun, you and I._

Tom finished his order, and after we spent a millisecond staring penetratingly into each other’s eyes, I spun on my heel adding an extra swing in my step as I headed back to retrieve their drinks. I could feel the guys’ eyes on me the entire way without needing to see it for myself. I may not have been scheduled to dance that night, but far be it from me to miss out on making an impression. 

A few hours later, it appeared I'd succeeded in my task, at least with whom I’d intended. Although the entire room had their gaze trained on the half-naked dancers on stage and the few scattered about giving the men lap dances, up until that point, Tom was oblivious to his surroundings. It seemed all of his focus and attentions were on me. I felt his stare no matter where I was in the room and even caught him looking at the merchandise unabashedly a number of times. One instance in particular occurred as I was cleaning off a nearby table, bending over to reach the other side. Instead of looking away or acting bashful in getting busted, Tom just took a long sip from his drink while giving me the world’s most obvious eye-fuck. _Oh, you are playing with fire, mister_.

As the night wore on and more drinks were to be had, everyone seemed to loosen up. I noticed Tom’s behavior getting bolder; not only would his eyes linger on me, even after catching him mid-ogle numerous times, he would not-so-subtly touch me whenever I was near him. It was all very innocent, a brush along my knee, a grab of my elbow when he tried to pull me into conversation, but I could not deny the spark of electricity I felt in his touch. To say I was attracted to Tom was a huge understatement.

It was in the wee hours of the morning, the shindig still in full swing, when I got call from Viktor. “What’s up, Vik?”

“Move that pretty little ass into the One on One Room, you’ve been chartered,” he crooned.

“What? But, I’m not dancing tonight!” I said in shock, gaping at the phone.

“You are now, toots. The groom’s paid a pretty penny,” he cackled.

Completely pissed off and in no mood to continue the conversation with that asshole, I promptly hung up. Unfortunately, even on nights I was not scheduled to dance, there was always a chance I could get a request. _More perks of the job._ I glanced around the room and saw no sign of Tom or Ben. Ben must have been in the room already waiting for me and perhaps Tom was getting a dance of his own. The latter saddened me a bit.

I had Ethan prepare a few shots for me to help get in the mood. It’s not that I was nervous per se. It just helped to have a little liquid courage before doing the things I was about to do. After downing my drinks, I headed toward the private room, mentally gearing myself up. By the time I reached the entrance, I was already buzzing with excitement. _Well, it’s not who I really wanted to dance for tonight, but it will do._

After I shut the door and turned around, I completely froze in shock. I was not expecting this turn of events at all. It wasn’t Ben in that room waiting for me it was Tom. A slow seductive smile graced my lips as I smoothly made my way towards him. He was sitting on the sofa in the back; legs splayed wide, a tumbler with an amber drink in his hand.

“Hi,” I breathed.

“Hello,” he responded lowly.

“I wasn’t expecting you here. I heard the groom paid,” I said as I went to stand in between his outstretched legs.

“Are you disappointed?” He asked with a curious look on his face.

“Not. At. All.” I punctuated each word with a light touch on his face, his jaw, his lips and then his nose. I gently took Tom’s drink from his hand and put it on the table next to him. He took the opportunity then to wrap his arms around my legs, pulling me closer, fingers playing on the edge of my stockings. “I’m surprised you aren’t with one of the others girls,” I said with a mock pout.

Tom looked up at me with flirty smirk, “Did you see me paying any mind to the other girls?” His fingers teased the tops of my thighs and I involuntarily shivered from the maddening sensation.

“Hm. No, not that I recall,” I teased. The energy in the room began to shift as Tom abandoned my legs to take my hands in his and play with my fingers.

“How much time do we have?” He breathed while running his fingers in slow, light circles on my palms. 

“About an hour,” I said with a shaky voice.

“Let’s stop wasting time then,” Tom said in hoarse whisper, a faint smile twitching on his lips, eyes twinkling in the dim light.

I reluctantly dragged myself away, hands sliding away from his, to put on some music and help set the mood by lowering the lighting some more. A slow, pulsing tune piped through the sound system. Slinking my way back toward Tom, I twirled a long lock of hair around my finger. He leaned back in his seat, as I went to stand in between his knees again, just out of reach. My hips began to sway in a gentle, sensual rhythm to match the beat. My hands started to explore my body, running along my sides and front. Tom’s eyes were trained on my hips and hands as I trailed them up and down. I took my time, making each of my movements deliberate and methodical. He finally looked up at me, an inferno in his eyes. Part of it was from the alcohol, I could tell, but there was something else, a deep hunger for something, for someone. _Me._

Giving him a saucy wink, I faced away from him and leaned over a bit triggering my micro-mini to rise up marginally. Still moving my body to the music, I looked over my shoulder. Tom was staring at the hem of my skirt, fingers caressing the tops of his thighs, licking his lips in anticipation. _Nuh-uh. Not so fast._ I unexpectedly stood up straight, making my skirt lower back down, causing an exaggerated groan of frustration from the man behind me.

Giggling, I gathered my long locks in my hands as I kept up the hypnotic dance with my body. “Patience, big boy.” I purred. The words no sooner left my mouth than I dipped all the way down, hands touching the floor, finally revealing my g-stringed clad ass to my captive audience. I heard a loud gasp behind me and smiled to myself as I shimmied salaciously for his gratification. Although I couldn’t see his face from my position, I could tell from his reaction he liked what he saw. It was time to up the stakes. I gradually crouched down and turned to face Tom on my knees.

I crawled on all fours in his direction, adopting a feline like grace in my movements, giving him a perfect view down my bra. Climbing his legs, my hands on top of his knees, I rose up from the floor to a kneeling position. I looked up at him and placed my hands over his as I started to inch our hands up his thighs. Tom peered down at me, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth. I pushed our hands to continue their northward trek as I whipped my head and hair back and forth. When our hands met the tops of his thighs, he wriggled his out from under mine and grabbed my forearms roughly. I eyed him from behind the haze of hair in my face, smiling seductively, as I slid my way up his body from between his legs. Pressing my figure up against his, slithering over him like a snake, I lazily made my way up the entire length of him, feeling the hard plains of his generous frame beneath me. Tom’s breath hitched as I glided silkily up and over the front of his tight physique.

Once I had gotten to my feet, I brought my legs over his one by one to straddle him on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw my head back, thrusting my cleavage in his face. I could hear Tom’s breathing starting to get heavier, his chest heaving a little harder. Bringing myself back up to face him, I observed him below me while I began to slowly undulate my hips. Inching my way forward, closer to Tom’s pelvis, he stared with rapt attention as I headed steadily toward my destination. As I finally pushed myself against his steely torso, Tom let out a gasp. He looked back up at me as I moved myself over his hardness, both of our mouths open, inches apart. 

“Christ,” Tom said roughly, as I ground myself against his prominent bulge. I couldn’t help but get turned on myself in the process; especially with the noises coming from him. I backed away, stood and quickly turned around. Crouching down in between Tom’s legs using his knees as leverage I began to rub my ass against his groin receiving a loud groan from Tom in response. _Yes. Let me hear you, baby._

Pushing his knees together, I straddled him again, still facing away from him, as I slowly began to tilt my upper body backward. I pressed my back against Tom’s front, as I continued the slow swirls of my hips. Tom finally brought his hands to my hips and held them there as I continued my revolutions on top of him. I brought my head back and rested it on Tom’s shoulder and lifted my arms up around his head, grabbing the back of his neck, fingers playing with the short curls there. Tom tilted his head back against the sofa cushion, brow furrowed in concentration; sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Turning my head slightly, my lips lighting touching his jaw right by his ear, I hummed. “Mmmmmm. How am I doing, handsome?”

“Fuck.” Tom mouthed. “You are driving me crazy.”

“Isn’t that the point?” I said, my voice rough. I thrust my ass back against his hardness, tracing the outline of his length with my backside. Tom moaned under his breath in response.

“Let me touch you. May I touch you?” Tom pleaded. The desperation in his voice sparked my own desire.

I moved my arms down and placed my hands over his on my hips. “Aren’t you already?” I whispered. Tom answered me with a throaty growl. I moved our joined hands up my body, making the slow path to my breasts. We grabbed them roughly together, my hands over his, and I let a moan slip. _Yes, that feels so good._

Tom turned his head and pressed his mouth against my ear. “Does that feel good, darling.”

I shivered into his touch. “Yes.” I breathed.

Abruptly, I got up and spun to face Tom. He gazed up at me, bewildered. I placed my knees on either side of him, my hands holding onto the back of the couch as support. I dipped down, sat on his lap and began to bow my body backward. Letting go of the sofa, I reached behind me and balanced my hands on his legs. I arched my back and dipped farther and farther away. My hair tickled his legs, pelvis tipped upwards as I undulated my lower half against his.

Tom slid his hands up and down my thighs over my stockings and above them on my bare skin. His touch was electrifying. I could feel my panties begin to get wet as his fingers kept getting closer but never touching where I needed him most. _Oh god, just a little higher._ I brought myself back to sitting straight up on top of him as I grabbed and kneaded my breasts. Tom eyed the action hungrily.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” I crooned. “I think you deserve a reward.” Sliding my straps down and through my arms, I unfastened the clasp on the front of my bra and pushed my still clothed breasts together. Tom’s attentive gaze on my actions never faltered. I leisurely brought my hands down, revealing what was hidden underneath, the garment slowly falling to the floor. Tom’s eyes widened, his pupils blown wide with lust. He held my gaze as his hands went to mold the globes gently in his large palms. My head fell back as I closed my eyes and moaned. _Ohhh._

Tom proceeded to knead them with a light touch, an action I felt right in my core. The sensations were building steadily; I was becoming lost with every squeeze and caress of his hands and fingers. I brought my head down to look at him only to witness pure unadulterated lust in his eyes. Both of us were breathing heavy, as Tom looked fervently at my nipple and licked his lips. I knew what was coming before it happened and I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t want to stop it. He inched his head closer to me, leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss on the swell of my breast. Tom brought his eyes back up to gaze at me beneath his lashes before taking the nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh my god.” I breathed. Tom moaned into my skin as he sucked and nibbled the flesh greedily. I felt the wetness begin to pool and soak through my underwear, my thoughts erratic. This was so against the rules. _I am so going to get fired._ But, I couldn’t bring myself to care.

Tom released the one side, only to move across and lavish the same attention to its twin, leaving a wet trail in his wake. I was grinding myself so hard against him in a lust-fueled frenzy that a fire could’ve broken out from the friction. Not that Tom minded. He began to rotate his hips to counter my actions as well. As Tom’s mouth worked one of my peaks, the fingers on one hand squeezed and pinched the other; his free hand began to move south. My heart was pounding in my chest, as I mentally willed his fingers to go where I needed them. I knew we were getting close to crossing a boundary, but I was too far gone to stop it. All rational thought had escaped me; the only thing that mattered was Tom’s intoxicating touch and the indescribable yearning it was triggering.

His fingers stopped at the edge of my panties, hesitating. Tentative. “Do you want me to stop?” Tom panted, his voice rough with desire and longing.

I gazed determinedly into his eyes and with an imperceptible shake of my head, I mouthed. “No.”

Our foreheads pressed together hastily in our passion, Tom groaned as he let his finger press against me, over my panties. “God. You’re soaked, darling.” He said quietly, and I mewled in response. _Almost there. So so close. Needed his fingers on me, in me._

As if hearing my silent prayer, Tom pushed my panties aside and ran his finger up and down my seam. I whimpered as he found my clit and began rubbing in small circles. “Oh, god. Yes.” I whined, swirling my hips into his touch.

“Mmmmm. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this. Since I first caught sight of you tonight.” Tom huffed out in between his labored breaths, voice hoarse with desire. “I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you, your tight little body in this delicious little number. It took everything in my power not to bend you over the nearest table and take you in front of all those people.” He growled. _Fuck. God. Why didn’t you?_

The sensations were beginning to build with his touch and his words. I had a hard time supporting my weight. I leaned into Tom pushing him to press against the couch as his ministrations began to speed up. “Ohhhh, please. I need…” 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me causing me to shiver.

“More,” I moaned. “I need more.”

Tom thrust his finger inside me and I bucked into his hand. “Yes! Oh god. Keep going.” He moved his finger in and out a few times before bringing a second one as well. _Oh my god._ Panting against his ear, I began undulating on top of him, riding his hand. The hot coil in my belly began to wind up inside me and threatened to burst which each thrust of his fingers. He began rubbing my clit with his thumb as he increased the tempo of his fingers in my core. I felt myself climbing higher and higher, getting closer to the precipice with every pump. Suddenly, Tom curled his fingers and pressed hard against my clit as I let out a soundless scream. I hurtled over the edge, bursts of pleasure racking my entire body, shaking and screaming over him. I felt the wetness pool on his hand as my body vibrated and hummed in the aftermath. 

Our chests were heaving when I came to. I lifted my head off Tom’s shoulder to look at him, faces inches apart, breaths mingling with one another. Tom slowly brought his hands up and gently pushed my hair out of my face. Our noses touched as we stared at each others lips, passing our breaths back and forth, neither of us willing to move. Before I knew what was happening I leaned in to capture his mouth with my own. Tom closed his eyes and returned my kiss with equal measure. His hands went into my hair as our mouths melded together in a slow, sensual dance, all tongues and teeth. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue as I felt the stirrings of my arousal from our oral embrace and pressed myself into his erection. He broke away from my lips at the action and groaned against my mouth. 

I pushed myself off of Tom and went to kneel between his legs. I reach out and palmed his erection. “Shit,” Tom panted. He stilled my hands, looking at me apprehensively, “I- Should we… be doing this? I mean… this OK… in here?” He glanced around the room with a panicked expression.

I giggled at how adorable he was in that moment. His cheeks were flushed from exertion, lips wet and swollen from our kiss. _I want to kiss you again._ “Sugar. Pretty much everything we’ve done in here just now, is against club policy. So, my motto is, why stop now?” I finished with a salacious wink. “Plus, I owe you. And… I always… repay… my debts.” I said while kissing Tom’s fingers still over my hands.

He bit his lip, tilted his head up at the ceiling before releasing his grip on my hands. I palmed him again over his clothing. Tom shakily let out a breath and brought his gaze back down to me. I ran my hands up to his belt and unbuckled it, before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Reaching inside, I ran my hands up and down his length over his boxer briefs and he moaned. Bringing my face down, I nuzzled his crotch over the thin fabric using my nose, cheek and lips and heard Tom whimper. Lowering the band of his underwear, his impressive cock finally sprung free. _Mmmm. What were you hiding under there, big fella?_ He was long and thick, the head dark purple with need. Tom watched as I lazily pumped him a few times, his eyes narrowed to slits and mouth parted in pleasure.

Leaning in, I took a tentative lick of the tip. “Yes.” Tom hissed.

Feeling emboldened, I licked a long stripe on the underside from base to tip, mouthing him all over before taking him into my mouth. “Fuck,” Tom groaned. Bringing him in and out in a slow, steady rhythm, I used my hand at the base to work what I couldn’t fit. “Yes. Oh…Shit… yes. Just like that.” Tom murmured as I worked him. 

If I believed Tom was beautiful before, he was a million times more gorgeous then. Brows furrowed, face contorted with a pained expression, mouth opened, chest heaving, Tom was a vision in the midst of pleasure. Tom’s hand came around and grabbed the back of my head. He grabbed my hair in his fist and I moaned around him. “Christ. Fuck.” Tom began to mumble obscenities and chanting as if in prayer. 

I released him with a pop, my hand still pumping as I moved below to suck each of his balls into my mouth. “Shit, darling. So good.” He voiced under his breath.

I took him into my mouth as far as I could until he touched the back of my throat. I felt Tom go rigid beneath me. “Fuuuuuuck.” He groaned loudly. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I swallowed around him and just before I thought I would pass out, Tom let go and I pulled back to take a breath. As soon as I was able to recover, I wasted no time and began sucking him off again with great vigor. Tom began to thrust himself lightly into my mouth, as I figured he was getting close. “Ooooh. Oh god. Fuck. Shit. Dar-Darling. I’m. I’m gonna. Ooooh. Ah. I’m gonna come.” He stuttered. I moaned in response and massaged his balls lightly with my hand.

Tom went rigid beneath me. “Shit. Ahhh…fu-yessss.” He let out before his cock pulsed in my mouth. I greedily sucked him down and waited until he was completely spent before releasing him with a final lick. Tom threw himself back against the couch, arm over his head covering his eyes. I rested my head on his thigh, a dreamy smile on my lips, completely blissed out. All of a sudden, Tom started laughing. It began soft and slow at first until it built into a full-fledged, stage five “ehehehehe,” with his head thrown back in a fit of hysterics. I couldn’t help it; I started laughing with him too.

“What’s so funny?” I asked between breaths finally.

“Oh God. I just realized. I don’t even know your name.” Tom uncovered his face and lifted his head to look at me. “Believe it or not, that’s never happened to me before.” he chortled in disbelief.

After our laughter died down, I broke the deafening silence. “It’s Jasmine Jade, but everyone calls me JJ.” I nuzzled his leg.

“Nice to meet you, JJ.” He brought his eyes down from the ceiling to hold my gaze with an endearing smile. “I’m Tom.” 

I lifted my head off of his thigh to stand up. I picked my bra off the floor by his legs and began putting it back on, fastening it in place. Adjusting myself in the mirror, smoothing my hair down and wiping the smeared lipstick at the corners of my mouth, I gave him a wink and said, “I know.” Tom hastily began to tuck himself back into his trousers as I sashayed my way toward the door. 

“Well. Hope to see you around soon, Tom. It’s been REAL fun,” I blew a kiss over my shoulder, flipped my hair and headed out toward the dressing rooms with a triumphant smile on my face. _Real fun, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was OK for my first go. If it turns out people actually like this, I have more ideas to continue Tom & JJ's story and make it into a series of one shots ;)


End file.
